


Sex On Fire

by FalCatrecon



Series: Gadgets [4]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Other, non-conventional car sex, sensor fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Today KITT has obliged him his music as they hung out together, both doing their own version of reading. It was interrupted by the doorbell, which Michael very nearly ignored except KITT spoke up. “You should get that, Michael.”He sighed and rolled out of bed where he had been comfortably lounging and tossed his book on the nightstand. The door didn’t ring again, but he might as well check; KITT had asked after all. He opened the door to no one but a box.Michael picked it up and rolled it around in his hands as he headed back to the garage. He grinned when he noticed who it was addressed to. “Hey KITT, looks like you have fan mail.”“No Michael,” there was a certain smugness to KITT’s voice. “Youdo.”
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: Gadgets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Sex On Fire

It had taken a bit of convincing, but KITT and Michael had finally managed to net a tiny house with a big garage on the opposite coast of The Foundation, a supposed rest stop so KITT didn’t have to drive all night to get back home. In reality they had built a small getaway, a private space for the two of them. Technically the house had a couple of rooms, but Michael managed to fit most of it into the garage instead. He did have a small living room space set up just in case of sudden guests, but his bed and desk set were in the garage nestled right next to KITT’s parking spot. Now that they’d finally admitted how they felt KITT was rather clingy, not that Michael minded in the least.

Today KITT has obliged him his music as they hung out together, both doing their own version of reading. It was interrupted by the doorbell, which Michael very nearly ignored except KITT spoke up. “You should get that, Michael.”

He sighed and rolled out of bed where he had been comfortably lounging and tossed his book on the nightstand. The door didn’t ring again, but he might as well check; KITT had asked after all. He opened the door to no one but a box.

Michael picked it up and rolled it around in his hands as he headed back to the garage. He grinned when he noticed who it was addressed to. “Hey KITT, looks like you have fan mail.”

“No Michael,” there was a certain smugness to KITT’s voice. “_You_ do.”

Looking back down at the package, he headed to the desk to grab a pair of scissors to open it. “Really? When did you figure out how to order things?”

“There’s this wonderful invention called the phone.” Michael rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. “And I politely asked for a varying array of different magazines programmed to hide exactly what I was ordering. Gifts ostensibly.”

He paused, looking again at the box. “Should I wait to open this?” He was honestly very curious now, not sure at all what KITT might have gotten him.

“Go ahead.” KITT’s lights swept as normal, not that they actually ever changed. Michael did imagine, though, that they swept a touch faster in curiosity. “I do hope you like it. At the very least, I do.”

With that, the package earned his entire attention. The tape was quickly slit open and cardboard unfolded, revealing a soft fold of black and red cloth. “I…” He ran his fingers over it, unsure exactly what KITT meant with it. “Is this…”

“For you. I thought it would look quite nice on you.” Michael lifted the fabric out to inspect as KITT continued to talk. “I know people sometimes take issue with the idea of gender roles so it was a small gamble, but I do think it may have paid off.” That smugness had leaked back into KITT’s voice.

It was earned this time, as Michael was already having to shift his jeans a bit. He found himself holding a fairly simple black corset, two thin red panels decorating the front in a shade of red that was _very_ familiar. Plain black underwear sat underneath. Not too much different of a cut than he usually wore, except they were made of silk rather than basic cotton. Simple and elegant, which fit KITT to a T. He licked his lips, as he was finding his mouth had gone dry. “It’s gorgeous, KITT. Do you...” He looked back over to the car, “Do you want me to put it on?”

“Of course.” KITT’s voice had softened, slipped into that deeper tone that sent a thrill through Michael. “Please.”

Michael nodded, carrying the fabric over to the bed at the head of the garage. He couldn’t help a twitch of a grin now that he was getting used to the idea. He knew KITT we’ll enough that it wouldn’t do just to change. He carefully spread the corset and panties out, letting his fingers trail along the feeling of silk for a moment. He looked back to KITT with a soft smile, letting his fingers play with the collar of his soft blue shirt. He let them continue down along the section of shirt that was already open, long since comfortable in touching himself for KITT. The first button he slipped open, tugging the shirt open further. Stripping wasn’t something KITT always asked of him, but he was very visual. Besides, it wasn’t like Michael didn’t like showing off.

He slowly worked further down the line of buttons, his fingers purposefully running through his chest hair. KITT was silent, but Michael _knew_ he was watching carefully. His tucked shirt gave a nicely framed v of his chest, which he let stand as he undid his belt buckle. A faint hiss came from KITT. “Why do you leave things partly done?”

“Because you like it.” Michael grinned as he left the belt to dangle and worked again on untucking his shirt. KITT growled low in answer, almost sounding like his engine. Maybe it was less KITT who liked it and more Michael who liked to rile him up. But KITT had yet to directly tell him not to, so he could just do as he pleased, which was to finally slide his shirt off and let it pool on the floor.

He looked down at himself consideringly, taking in for himself the black jeans and hint of red from his underwear. Instead of continuing, which he was sure KITT would have told him to do, he picked up the corset instead. It would match everything as he finished stripping, and he honestly was curious about it. He had never found any fault in them before, always finding them beautiful on the ladies he had seen in them. He had never really considered one on a man, much less himself, but since KITT liked the idea he was positive he would look good in it. He couldn’t help touching the fabric again for a moment, even knowing it would soon be against his skin. KITT picked the best fabric. He looked at the back consideringly, tracing his fingers along the laces. It looked like they were decorative but could be tightened if needed. The clasps on the front were a lovely detail and helpful. While likely KITT would appreciate watching him slowly lace a proper corset, these were a heck of a lot easier to manage.

Michael pulled it around himself, having to tug just slightly to begin to fasten it. It fit him damn near perfect, pulling in tight at his waist and resting against his ribcage comfortably. He supposed he should be more surprised, but KITT had his measurements down pat. He turned to KITT, running his hands down the side in appreciation. “How do you like so far?”

“_Michael_. I was right.” KITT’s voice purred low. “You look stunning. Please, continue.”

Michael grinned as he began to pull his belt out of its loops, tossing it on top of his shirt. It was an interesting feel, how it forced a posture on him. It was fine when he stood, he always endeavored not to slouch, but bending just a bit to work on his pants was a little more difficult than he had thought. It felt almost thrilling to be constricted, the fabric softly rubbing against his chest. He managed the fasteners to his pants, leaning down to shimmy them off. He found the corset forced him to lean from the hips rather than the waist, giving KITT a rather nice view of his ass. There was an electronic humm of approval from KITT, which only served to keep him nice and hard. He loved the attention KITT gave, even if he couldn’t directly touch him as much as he’d like.

His thumbs hooked on the edge of his underwear, his erection obvious against the fabric. He looked at KITT, then back at the bed where the new underwear lay. He turned himself fully towards the bed, purposefully keeping KITT’s sight on just his ass as he slid the cotton off. This time he got another rumble, though he wasn’t sure if it was pleasure or annoyance. He grinned over his shoulder as he picked up the silk, sliding it slowly on. He finally turned back to KITT, the silk tighter around his hardness, outlining it much sharper. It felt wonderful against his skin.

“Perfect.” KITT’s world was soft and deep. “There is something else, if you are willing.”

“With you KITT, I’m always willing.” Michael stepped forward and lightly ran a hand along his hood. “What do you want?”

“Quite a lot actually, but right now could you adjust a sensor for me?” There was an almost timid tone to KITT’s question, and considering what he was now wearing Michael was positive it wasn’t an adjustment he wanted.

Michael changed the way he was touching, letting his fingers trail along edges and cracks until he reached the door, knowing full well the lock sensor was under the handle. Instead of pulling he let his fingertips graze the spot, curious if it did anything. “Which sensor, KITT?”

The confidence was easily back in KITT’s voice at his touches. “That one does feel nice, though I have a feeling it’s like petting an arm. Pleasant because it’s you. There is another, calibrated to a higher degree near my muffler to monitor my emissions. If you could…?”

Michael smiled softly. “Always.” KITT already did so much for him, he wasn’t about to begrudge giving him pleasure. Most of his showing off was just that.

He continued he trailing touches around KITT’s chassis, earning a “Remember that spot for later please,” as he went along. He stopped at KITT’s trunk, resting his hands on his spoiler to look. To be fair he didn’t normally look his partner over quite so hard. He’d have to change that. He grinned, remembering KITT’s rear camera, and shifted his stance a little wider, purposefully showing off as he leaned. “You are quite gorgeous, but my muffler is underneath.”

Michael laughed and knelt down, letting his fingers trail across KITT’s seams and lock. “I’m not that lost on cars I can’t find a muffler. Just admiring the view.” He sat back, feeling along the underside of KITT’s chassis, purposefully touching as much as he could as he slid along his muffler. He had been wondering a bit why KITT hadn’t run his engine, and not burning his hands was probably the answer. As his fingers finally fetched up against something that wasn’t quite metal, KITT let out a soft noise, one he could have only learned from listening to him. That sent a deep shiver through him, his fingers pausing in their work.

“_Michael_, don’t stop, please.” Michael rested his head against his bumper and took a deep breath, steadying himself. He felt out the shape of the sensor, learning it’s small curves and bumps. His touches elicited soft exhales until he reached the seam where the sensor met the metal. That earned him a singular moan, and he had to pause again. It was almost too much, that sound he never quite expected to hear. “...Michael?” It was tentative, though he was sure KITT could tell why he paused. He wanted him to say it anyway.

“Sorry, you’re just…” Michael tried to find the right word, but nothing exactly fit the surge of feelings. “You’re amazing, hot, beautiful.” He let his fingertips trace that seam once more. “You’re everything.”

As he touched he listened to KITT’s new sounds. Varying soft moans, pants, even a whimper. They changed in tone and quality, probably bouncing off his physical responses. Gorgeous feedback, yet a learned reply. He knew KITT could feel just as good quietly or with words but he had decided to put on his own audible show just for him. He found he could raise the volume in a fashion if he used a more circular motion rather than petting. He couldn’t help a sharp grin as he heard the beginnings of a rumble, KITT’s engine turning over but not starting. He was still by the exhaust. KITT finally spoke, a soft whimper of his name. “_Michael._”

“Yes KITT?” He slowed his ministrations, giving KITT room to metaphorically breathe. To let himself literally breathe too, for that matter. KITT certainly knew how to play his body with his voice.

“Please come sit inside me. I want to touch you, see you closer, hold you.” The words were soft, nearly pleading. Michael gave one last stroke before carefully unfolding himself. He let his fingers trail again, that unforgotten previous spot earning a soft gasp. Did he manage to leave KITT more sensitive? He sunk smugly into the offered seat, tugging the door shut behind him. KITT huffed a small sigh. “I suppose your pride is warranted this time.” The seat underneath him shifted into life, gripping his sides in a hug. “I do believe we should try other sensors at some point.”

“I would love that.” Michael pressed back against the seat. “Where did you learn those noises?”

The rollers lightly began to pet along his back and ass appreciatively. “I’m surprised you have to ask. You nor your companions are quiet.” The strokes centered along the lines of the corset. “I chose nicely. You look beautiful.”

Michael let his hands mimic KITT along his front. “I like the way the fabric feels.”

“I can tell.” A roller moved along his balls, pressing his erection a little higher against the panties. “May I see?”

Michael shifted the fabric lower, letting the weight of his dick hold it down. He stroked himself firmly with a grin. “Same hand that touched you.”

“Michael.” There was affection in his voice this time. “Roll over.” The seat started to recline, so he obliged. “Shift a little further up.” He followed KITT’s instructions, finding his hips resting at the bottom of the back of the seat, his arms wrapped around the headrest. “I do like the shape of your backside. It has a wonderful curve.”

Grinning, Michael wiggled it. A rough rolling pressure ran up his dick, stilling his motion with a gasp. He should have realized what was going to happen, really. The shift of silk against his balls was a soft counterpoint to the leather pressing firmly against his length. They felt almost like hands along his chest, on the corset, against his hips. Loving touches. He couldn’t help but roll his hips in answer to the strokes, pushing against the leather of the seat. “KITT,” was a soft exhale.

“Yes Michael.” It wasn’t a question, it was a reassurance, a reply. 

The movement increased, the pressure tightening. “KITT, I’m…” Instead of slowing and letting Michael reach for anything, KITT sped up. Michael pushed back, his arms tightening around the seat as he marked KITT’s leather with a deep groan. The soft touches kept up, cradling him down from his high. When the seat didn’t readjust Michael shifted to his side, leaving a soft kiss in his wake. While he wasn’t sure how much KITT could feel through the seat he knew he could register pressure like that. “Amazing.”

“Thank you Michael. I do have one more small request, if you don’t mind.”

“Anything for you.” Michael patted the upholstery cheerfully.

The chemical analyzer slowly pushed forward. “May I… taste you?”

That managed to make his dick twitch already. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear KITT said it like that to drive him crazy. “Y-Yeah.” He ran his fingers through his mess, carefully transferring some to the tray. He swallowed hard. Why was this so hot? He lightly touched the lid after it shut. He knew the answer. KITT. KITT was why it was hot. “Well?”

“Chemically exactly what I expected. But,” KITT sighed softly, “it’s uniquely you, and I cherish that.”

Cherish wasn’t a word he’d use in reference to come, but damn if it didn’t make him shift in his seat. He took a moment to take some tissues to the rest of the mess before relaxing back against him. “KITT, you know I love you, right?”

“Of course. I love you too.” The rollers slowly petted along his shoulders. His next words were considering. “I think I may need to buy you more outfits. You are very attractive this way.”


End file.
